


Wildfire Wasps

by tr_ash_tin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (i dont think it counts as a major character death?), (it feels so gross typing oma), Analysis sort of ?, Canon, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Death, Gen, It’s Ouma not Oma, Minor Character Death, chapter 4, lying, please treat my boy kindly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash_tin/pseuds/tr_ash_tin
Summary: Everyone loved Gonta.That was true.Everyone missed Gonta.That was true.Everyone was okay with what Ouma did.That was a lie.





	Wildfire Wasps

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH sorry i have so many feelings that Ouma DID CARE ABOUT GONTA and while gonta is my BOY theyshouldnt have done all that shit to ouma ok bye
> 
> also mentions of the chapter 4 execution we

Ouma hated bugs. He probably hated them even more now. Ouma felt light headed as the heat from the flame thrower hit them all, and he almost fell to his knees.

God… Damnit… He angrily wiped away his tears while everyone was still staring at the disappearing column. He needed out of here. He needed to be alone. He just needed to recover. He almost died tonight too. 

(But Gonta and Miu matter more. They actually died. They don’t care Miu was going to kill you. They cared that Gonta was killed.)

He didn’t even want to be close to the idiot. Gonta trusted way too much, and that didn’t settle with Ouma well. But still, Gonta was the only one who trusted him; and he hated it. No one should trust him. Ouma’s a good for nothing liar. Even Saihara said so. Implied so. Whatever.

So why did Gonta trust him? Ouma bit his tongue. Gonta…

“Ouma.” The remaining survivors yelled at him to give them the answer. But he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Nothing mattered. This would be the last step in his plan. He raised the most convincing smile he could. Make everyone hate him, and focus all their anger on him. Reveal himself as the mastermind, no more killing. Even if that seemed like a lonely existence, it was one fitting for that of a liar like him. He brushed them off cruelly, and left them.

He’s sure he looked insane from their horrified looks whilst he was speaking. But there wasn’t anything to do about the tear streaks down his face and the cracking of his voice. He still felt like he couldn’t breathe even now, and tears fell freely now. He wished they had fallen when he was there. He wished he let them fall. Because maybe then they’d believe he actually didn’t want to do this. That he didn’t want to be alone on this.

…

But that’s a lie, isn’t it? He wanted to be alone- rather needed to work alone. Akamatsu, the pro-cooperation girl, had been executed swiftly. He didn’t actively want to die. He wanted to survive, with the rest of them too. But to survive meant he had to be suspicious of everyone, because anyone could kill him. Hell, at this point, all of them probably wanted to kill him. He had to watch his back against the Monokids and Monokuma, because if his act slipped a micrometer, they’d find him out. He was walking a thin line, an impossibly thin lie that was going to break someday, he was sure. Despite all that, somewhere in his mind- microscopic, perhaps- wanted to work together with someone. Saihara, preferably. But Saihara hated his guts, didn’t he? That’s that. There’s no one else interesting enough to work with. They’re all lame.

(Is that true, though?)

He had to get back to his room. His knees very nearly gave out from under him, as he shakily pulled out his lock picking set- he didn’t trust anyone enough to keep his key on him- and somehow got the door unlocked. As soon as it was open, he got in and shut the door and collapsed up against it. Something told him to lock the door, that someone would come in and stab him.

He would deserve it wouldn’t he? He killed Gonta after all.

Gonta. Gonta. Gonta Gonta Gonta.

He didn’t hear himself wailing so loudly, that if the walls weren’t sound proofed, you would hear it from the courtyard. Inside, a boy cried out for help, but no one answered. Outside, a boy cried for his recently departed friend.

But no one needed to know that. After all, he hated bugs, and hated Gonta.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh much love


End file.
